The one with-in
by Randomslolfacey
Summary: I'm too lazy to do a summery, but i'll do one anyways! Percy is a Were-wolf, And Annie-beth (LOL) is a vampire. Both must get their Packs to work together in order to take down an Evil-Master Mind... LUKE! 0 o Life is unfair poor luke-y Boy! Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO! :( THANKS CANON AND ESBEN! :D
1. Vampires and Were-wolves

**Okay**,** I just read thought my work.. Not good.. So i've updated the chapters! and made them with a little grammer.. Ehehehe... Right, have fun reading!**

**Annabeth: Hmmm, It didn't say anything about buildings... UPDATE AGAIN!**

**Me: Erm.. Only if you do the disclamer!**

**Annabeth: Your so Damn Lazy! **

**DISCLAMER!: The Amazing rick owns the percy jackson and Heros of olympus Books! I just own the story line!**

**NOW READ!**

Someones P.o.v

The boy looked around him, as the Giant wolf's Slowly began close in on him ,They made strange howling nosies, as if they were signalling to someone, or something. He didn't deserve this. His Whole life had been really tough on him. He was kicked out of every place he went, Like he was some sort of vermin. There was only one person he had met in his life, of whom was nice to him, But she had died in a fire. The rest treated him like trash, just because his mother had died giving birth to him, or so he thought. So he spent his life with his stepfather. He was abused by him, Gabe. Gabe. Gabe that name alone, Used to bring out all the fears in him.

There was something wrong, as the wolfs had stopped closing in on him. The biggest one stepped forward, It Had a shadowy main, but other then that its coat was a pale white. If the boy didn't know any better, he'd have thought they were Werewolf's. The Main wolf howled at the moon, the sound was enough pierce a beating heart.

It looked at him, with red eyes that Looked amazingly old. It bore bore into his sea green eyes. A moment of silence, For a second, the boy thought it was apologising to him, how strange. Then it pounced towards him! fear paralyzing the boy as the beast sunk its teeth into him.

The boy's line of vision began to spin around, hazily he passed out.

-LINE BREAK! MUWHAHAHA!-

When the boy woke up again, he was in a forest, he could hear the distance of a city, Rumbling busily, but looked around again and saw no signs of any civilised personal anywhere. Well of course, who in their right mind would go into the abandoned forest? As He thought, He remembered the story that she told him, why the forest was abandoned.

The Count of Baskevile had gone into the forest with his trusty adviser, count had found Grover when he was simply 5. Grover had been laying down in the middle of the Baskevile mansion covered in Blood. After a while of begging his father, a Young Count finally had his own friend, or to others, servent. The count always thought about his parents. You see, the count was about 15 years old when his parents had been murdered. Since then, he had always gone into the forest to find comforting memories of them.

After the death of his parents, the count became cold, a shallow memory of the person he once was. Anyone who either questioned him, or turned against him soon found their body-less heads mounted on a spike for all to see outside the castle gates. Heck, even one time, his cousin Ella, Who was at the tender age of nine, was beheaded because he found her annoying.

The town of Baskervile started to fear their leader. A Leader was someone who was meant to look after them, So why was theirs so Cold? Over time, they started to plot against him. One day, the count had had one of the baskervile gate keepers Killed because they let in a trump. This was the last straw. And Grover knew it. Anyways, The count had been gone for hours. The Royal guards Became worried so they sent a search party out to find him.

The party had only come Back with a half-dead Grover. They say, The count himself became a twisted reflection of his anger and misery, and became the first of the Werewolfs. And Grover left, Hid away in the forest as its protector.

This always puzzled him. He looked up at the night sky, the stars scattered on it. He always wondered why Grover had hidden away. He got up, only then did he realize how thirsty he was. He walked towards the lake, It shimmered in the Moon light. He sat down to take a drink, but was startled at what he saw.

When he gazed into the water, He expected to see a boy, about the age of 9, with sea green eyes and jet black hair, Or course. But saw a beast, with ruby red eyes. He was Indeed shell shocked to say the least. Where his Skin should have been, there was fur. Two Long wolf-like Ears, A long black muzzle and Two long K9s sticking out from his gums.

He fainted again.

Someone else's P.o.v

The girl was running. She didn't know how long she had been running, it could have been hours, days, Months Even. But she knew what she was running from. It all happened so fast. One minute, she was there, all her family beside her happily in their living room, the next second, they were all dead. And HE was standing over them. Her family's blooded corpses lay littered all around them. He was standing there, a Disgusting grin spread across his Blood- covered Face. He had killed them. Him, Luke, The only person she thought she could trust. Betrayed. Betrayed at this young age of 9.

Suddenly she tripped up! Falling flat on her Face, her breath hitched, she turned around quickly. There Luke stood, No smile or grin on his face. He hissed at her, Showing teeth only told of in fairy tales. Vampire... Her mine didn't have time to process this because Luke had bent down and Bitten her.

She blacked out.

When she woke again, she was in a middle of a forest, She turned as she felt a presence behind her..

What she saw shocked her...

**OMG! THATS WAAAAYY BETTER THEN MY FIRST ATTEMPT!**

**Well, Don't Forget to R and R! Thats means Rate and Reveiw! Right...?**


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer (disclaimer?) i DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON series.

Percy: Hey! I don't wanna be a Were-wolf! Annabeth: *Raises eye-brows* And Why, May i ask, Am i a vampire? Hmm? Better have a good answer Me: Well, To answer your question Annie, Vampires are Cold and frosty! So are you! :D Percy: Sooooooooo True! Me: And dear old (OLD HAHAHA!) Percy over there has Dog breath! (WHAT? ITS TRUE!) Percy: -_-

Me: P.s, PAY ATTENTION TO THE DISCLAIMER! Oh and, Percy and Annabeth have speech problems.. HEY! Their only 9! What? Its not like YOU (Yea i'm looking virtually at YOU) Could speak Properly at the age of 9! Sheeesh!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Annabeth's P.o.v **(Well, Kind of? No? Well I'm not changing it!)**

A Small, Wolf- like figure sat near her, leaning over into the lake. Not really facing her, it looked like it was Looking at its reflection. Being the Brave **(Yet stupidly Gut-sy and smart :D )** Person She was, Annabeth decided to hide behind a tree and throw a stick at the Figure. The area around the tree wasn't that great, it was what you'd expect from a western new York-y Type of weather.

Once she Got behind the rough tree, She Got ready to throw a stick at it when something happened. The figure changed... It started To form into a Into a shadowy lump, then into a form of a human. Annabeth Looked a little closer to where the person was standing, she could make out Black hair, Little bit shaggy, and ripped up clothes. Annabeth, Being Annabeth, Threw her stick at the boy.

"Owwie!" The Boy Yelled.

"Sowwie.." Annabeth said, coming out of the trees.

"It Otay... Um... Hwi I'm Pwecy!" Percy said.

"I'm Annie-Beth! Do Woo Wnanna Pway with me?" Annabeth asked Per cy.

"Otay! Wets Play hide and seek! I count! :D" Percy Responded.

As Percy counted, Annabeth Went off to hide. There was A small Rabbit-like hole, Luckly it was big enough for a rabbit like Annabeth. She heard Percy's footsteps coming her way so she tried to tone down her breathing. His footsteps became louder, then, a loud THUMP! She Giggled mentally, This Boy must be really clumsy.

Suddenly, she felt Some weigh push on her head, She punched just above her head, Only to hear a shory "AHHHH!" From Above.

Percy's P.o.v **(I'm Still not changing it!)**

Percy had fallen over. But what can you do with all the filth that surrounded the area, Heck, The Only Pretty part was the lake. He tryed to roll over but his Bum got stuck in a hole. About 7 seconds later, He felt something impact his back-side. "AHHHH" he Screamed and rolled all the way into the lake. Boy, That Damned late was sure Cold.

Annabeth had Popped head out of the rabbit hole by the time Percy had gotten over his shock. Annabeth Looked at him Strangely, then burst out laughing. "Woo Have Seaweed in woo Head! Ahahahaha!" She pointed towards his ears, "SEAWEED BRAIN AHAHAH!" She exclaimed while laughing.

Percy reached to his ears, and Pulled off the Seaweed.

"Yeea! Wew **(WELL) **Your a wise-y Girl" He said smartly.

"Woo know, Some people take that as a compwement!" Percy laughed at the way she said complement."

**30 minutes Later**** (Nobodys P.o.v)**

Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep from all that time they had been playing games, Little did they know they were being watched by a unknown pair. Both with White hair and Sharp Yellow eyes, one older man who looked in his 60s, the other looked to be in his 40s.  
"Do you really think they'll be able to do it, Maze?"

"Well they don't really have a choice now, do they? After all, that idiot helped us by biting the girl. We only have to have faith in them now."

"Yes, But what if they grow up like the others? This whole plan will fail! Do you really want to risk this just for the sake of peace? The 'Medieats' Will have our heads!"

"Don't worry, that little snake has my jeans in him now... Hmm... Shall we, Old friend?"

"I swear, One of these days , Maze. One of these days." The younger man then swooped off, picked up Annabeth, and went to deliver her.

Now left alone, Maze made his way up to Percy.

"kid, I hope I'm right about you.." And with that he picked up the boy, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_ **Well, well, well, What are my plans for Percy and Annabeth?** **Hmm... well, stay tuned in!**

**Lol... I've always wanted to write that.. BYEEEEE!  
R and R! Good ones, Please!**


	3. NOTE! Must read!

**HIYA PEOPLE! :**

**Yo people, just to say, i know i haven't been on in like... AGES! but i have a good reason! i kinda forgot the password for my account. (is that how ya spell it? LOL) Anyways, Yes i shall be continuing the story, and i read through it... I HAVE THE WORST GRAMMER EVER! so ya, thats about it... Hehehe... STAY TUNED! (I have spelling problems..)**


End file.
